


Three Robins and an Archer

by Noblehunter



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Come Eating, Dom!Tim, Dom/sub, Gang Bang, Group Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial Under-Negotiated Kink, Overstimulation, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sex Mansion Fic, Sex-Induced Meditation, Sub!Roy, Top!Dick, Voyerism/Exhibitionism, drug references, not enough lube, porn with some feelings, sub!Jason, top!Jason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:48:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25702333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noblehunter/pseuds/Noblehunter
Summary: Maybe Roy should have asked what three ex-Robins needed a whole mansion for but he needed a place to live. When Damian offers to babysit Lian for an evening, Roy gets the chance to find out. He doesn't stand a chance.---Things were finally looking up for Roy Harper. It had been a bad month with his old apartment burning down and a scramble to find a place for him and his daughter. If he’d been on his own, he’d have his pick of squats throughout Gotham. With Lian, he needed amenities like electricity and running water. An offhand comment to Jason secured him a suite in the mansion that the three ex-Robins had moved into for undisclosed reasons. He’d insisted on paying some rent but they’d seemed more interested in having someone use their guest suite than being charitable. Roy has decided his pride could take it for Lian’s sake.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Roy Harper, Roy Harper/Jason Todd, Tim Drake/Dick Grayson/Roy Harper/Jason Todd, Tim Drake/Roy Harper
Comments: 4
Kudos: 79





	Three Robins and an Archer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nightwingcanttwerk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightwingcanttwerk/gifts).



> So this is a spin-off of as yet unfinished epic kink fic. Consider this an offering to the gods of fan fic writing for wit, focus and perseverance. 
> 
> I also just wanted to drag Roy into this mess and give him a good time. 
> 
> I have immense gratitude to [nighttmr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nighttmr/pseuds/nighttmr) and Tasteofpaint for betaing this fic. Any remaining mistakes, inconsistency, or wildly optimistic representations of BDSM practices are my own.

Things were finally looking up for Roy Harper. It had been a bad month with his old apartment burning down and a scramble to find a place for him and his daughter. If he’d been on his own, he’d have his pick of squats throughout Gotham. With Lian, he needed amenities like electricity and running water. An offhand comment to Jason secured him a suite in the mansion that the three ex-Robins had moved into for undisclosed reasons. He’d insisted on paying some rent but they’d seemed more interested in having someone use their guest suite than being charitable. Roy has decided his pride could take it for Lian’s sake. 

She was over the moon with their new apartment. Three bedrooms, a heated floor in the bathroom, a full-sized kitchen and a separate dining room. It was more space than they’d ever had and it was all theirs. It was fully separated from the rest of the mansion with its own exits—civilian and vigilante style—and was accessible only by a single locking door. Not that a lock would stop anyone but Lian, but it was the thought that counted. That Jason, Tim, and Dick had declared themselves honorary uncles was just the icing on the cake. 

The only problem was that two of the ex-Robins were Roy’s exes as well. He didn’t think Jason or Dick would be weird but he wasn’t sure what was up with their living arrangements. His thing with Dick had been years ago and he couldn’t even remember what stupid bit of teenaged drama they’d broken up over. Jason had been more recent and their break up still stung. Roy was ready for any potential awkwardness, but he hoped Jason was also ready to let the past go. 

The first clue that his worries were unfounded was when Tim approached him late one morning with a request for tech support. 

“I need you to mount a camera on a drone,” Tim said, sounding like a CEO even though he was wearing a t-shirt announcing “my other boyfriend is a porn star” and looking like he’d been up all night. 

Roy sighed. “What kind of camera and what kind of drone?” Really, Tim had done enough programming to know that vague requirements ended in disaster. 

“Oh, uh, indoor, civilian grade but can interface with my existing set up. I just want to be able to take hands-free pictures around the house.” 

It was too casual. Tim’s insomnia fueled vagueness was too convenient. Roy narrowed his eyes. 

“Should I ask what you’re taking pictures of?” 

“Do you really want to know?” 

Roy stopped and considered and decided. “Nope. What you do in the privacy of your mansion is your business.” 

Tim smiled like a shark. “So when can you have it done?” 

This was a kind of rent payment, so why not. “A few days after I get the parts.”

“I’ve already opened an account for you.” Tim held out a black card. “It’ll prompt you to change the pin the first time you use it.” 

Roy took it gingerly and nearly dropped it. How could something so small be so heavy? He examined his name and the numbers embossed and was afraid he knew why. God damned rich people. 

“You didn’t seriously give me a gold-plated credit card?” He sputtered. 

“Of course not; it’s only gold foil,” Tim said. “Anyways, Jason’s tied up with Dick right now and I really shouldn’t leave them unsupervised for too long.” With a casual wave, he turned and vanished into the depths of the mansion. 

Roy stared at the heavy black card. A black Amex card was practically an urban legend. He’d heard stories about people buying whole islands and skyscrapers with one. He could buy Lian a pony. Lian knew better than to ask for one but she watched so much horse stuff on YouTube and he loved making her happy. He could even hire someone to refurbish the stable, take care of the pony, and teach Lian to ride. He could do anything with this much money. And Tim had just handed it to him. Just like that. 

He could get so much heroin. A dealer wouldn’t take the card of course, but he could get a fortune as a cash advance. With that much money he could get the good stuff that wasn’t cut with whatever garbage the dealer had lying around. The boys could even look after Lian while he was using. He could use safely and responsibly. No more sketchy dealers in back alleys or shooting up in gas station washrooms. 

He could do all that if he wanted to be an idiot. He deliberately imagined an arrow taking that idea in the eye. It was old bad habits talking. He was smarter than his addiction. He was clean and he was going to stay that way even if an idiot rich boy handed him a gold and obsidian fortune. The only thing he was going to buy with the obscene status symbol Tim had given him was parts for the camera drone. 

It took almost all of his Lian-free time over the next few weeks but he did build a drone to the agreed upon specifications. It wasn’t the only drone he built but he didn’t think Tim would mind. More tech was always better. He hadn't even lied about the timing. He finished the last one only a few days after the final parts arrived. 

They could fly together or independently and had come with tracking software so they could follow a target. They’d connect to Tim’s network using top level encryption and he’d have full control with either his suit systems or through his computer or phone. Two had dual cameras for 3D pictures, two had wide angle lenses, one had telephoto capability, and the last had light amplification. Working together, they could use the cameras and LIDAR imaging to generate a full 360 degree fully 3D model of a subject. None of them were bigger than a clenched fist. They were near-silent and next to invisible. He hadn’t gone for the radar and LIDAR absorbent coating since Tim had specified civilian grade. Nor could Tim use their networks to hack into hostile computers. They were just top-end civilian toys. 

Tim proved difficult to pin down for a delivery so Roy just packed the drones into their specially designed case and headed into the main part of the mansion. The opulence no longer caught his eye since his own apartment suffered from the same lack of financial restraint but it was still baffling that the mansion was big enough that he had to adopt a search pattern to find anyone when they weren’t answering their phones. He was just starting to get worried enough to go back for his suit when he found them in the main floor dining hall. Dick stood at the head of the table—suitable for forty-eight guests—with Jason and Tim seated halfway down facing each other across the table. Dick had his arms crossed and had his “I’m in charge and you better not disappoint me” face on. Roy suppressed the reflexive urge to ask Dick what he needed Roy to do. 

Jason and Tim appeared to be handcuffed to their chairs. They weren’t serious restraints; anyone of them could pull the fancy chairs apart without much trouble. If both of them hadn’t been wearing bat-blank expressions, Roy would have sworn this was some kind of kinky scene. The list of other reasons to ineffectively tie someone to a chair was awfully short. Except none of them seemed particularly turned on. Besides, what were the odds all three of them were sleeping together? Roy decided not to pursue that particular question. 

“Hey,” he said casually, “I can see you’re in the middle of something, so I’ll just leave this here. Let me know how they work.” 

He placed the case on the table as the three of them stared at him. Jason and Tim had both gone red in the face. Dick gave Roy a pleading look. Roy decided discretion was the better part of valour and beat a hasty retreat. 

As he made his way back to his suite, he couldn’t help thinking about his three friends possibly being into kink. Not so much Tim despite how pretty he was, but Jason and Dick. He’d been pretty vanilla with both of them. With Dick it was because they weren’t old enough to know better. Plain sex had been thrilling enough as it was without making things complicated. With Jason, their fucking had been so spur of the moment and adrenaline fueled, a scene seemed seem like too much work. In either case, fucking was spicy enough without kink. Not that it mattered. He was doing just fine being a dad to Lian. He couldn’t even be bothered to remember the last time he’d gotten laid, let alone had a scene. 

A few days later, days blessedly free of any explanation of the odd scene in the dining room, Damian knocked on his door. 

“What can I do for you?” Roy asked. 

“I completed a course in babysitting safety,” Damian stated, as blunt at sixteen as he had been at ten. “Richard suggested it would be a good opportunity. I’m here to let you know my services are available as a babysitter.”

“Okay,” Roy said, trying to remind himself that Damian was no longer a homicidal ten-year-old but just an odd teenager. 

He felt Lian dart up to his legs, probably to peer around at whoever was at the door. It was far more common for visitors to use the window. 

“Uncle Damian!” she cried and darted around Roy for a hug. 

Damian went stiff as Lian wrapped her arms around him. Roy suppressed a smirk. Watching Damian be horrified by normal social interactions never got old. 

“Hello, Lian.” Damian looked a little paler than usual. “Would you like me to babysit you?” 

Lian with the cheerful enthusiasm of a child ignored Damian’s obvious reluctance. “That would be great! That way Daddy could go on dates again!”

“Yes, he could,” Damian said, he eyed Roy warily. “Would any of those dates be with my brothers?” 

“What? No. I don’t know what’s going on next door and I’m happy that way.” 

“Lucky you,” Damian muttered. “Why am I uncle then?”

“Of course you’re uncle, silly, you’re Uncle Dick, Uncle Tim, and Uncle Jason’s brother. That makes you my uncle, too!” 

“Oh, of course,” Damian said, nonplussed. 

“Do you want me to show you Daddy’s instructions for babysitters?” Lian grabbed Damian’s hand and pulled him into their suite. 

Roy followed, bemused and accepting that Lian had picked out her next babysitter. They'd tried a few over the years but even being a half-retired vigilante made keeping such connections difficult. At least Damian could handle any crisis short of alien invasion—page 16 on the briefing package for Lian's babysitters. 

It took more than a week to arrange a get together with Dick, Jason, and Tim. Lian had pushed for a real date with someone he’d met online but it had been long enough since Roy had had a night out that he didn’t want to go far. Lian might not have separation anxiety but Roy wasn’t so sure about himself. So when he availed himself of Damian’s services, he just went up a floor for a movie night. 

He let himself in with a pack of soda. He wasn’t going to say anything if the others had a drink but he didn’t like to presume there would be non-alcoholic drinks. Jason met Roy at the door to the Robins’ private suite. They’d run into each other a few times but they hadn’t hung before. Roy might have been a little worried that Jason would still be weird. 

"Bringing your own drinks?" Jason asked as he led Roy through the mansion's corridors. 

He was wearing jeans and a red Henley. They were nice jeans and Henley though. Tim was a bad influence on him. Roy had opted for non-workshop jeans and a gold button down shirt. Not his best colour but he felt green, blue, or red meant he was taking sides. 

"I don't like to impose," Roy said. Roy hadn't been this far before and he was a little curious. He only had to glance at the pictures hanging on the walls to see why they controlled access to their private space. He willed himself not to blush.

Jason shrugged. "Tim made sure to stock up on soda, so don't think you're imposing. He likes buying people stuff."

“Is that why you three ended up with a mansion?” 

“Basically.”

Aside from the decidedly lewd pictures—and if that didn’t confirm they were a threesome, Roy would eat his old hat—this part of the mansion was decorated in the same tastefully ostentatious style as the rest of the building. Nothing too remarkable until Roy came face-to-collarbone with a slightly larger-than-life nude statue of Jason. Roy’s gaze flicked down. It was an accurate statue of Jason as far as he remembered. Had Jason posed for it? Hip cocked and smirking at the sculptor? Or just sent in a picture?

“Oh, sorry about that,” Jason said, blushing. “I like supporting local artists and you kinda stop seeing them after a while.”

“Okay.” Roy couldn’t keep from turning as they walked past the statue. Jason still had a fine ass. 

“I thought you were a boring dad now,” Jason teased. 

“I’m not dead,” Roy defended himself. “I always did like to watch you go.”

“Why do you think I always had you take point?” 

“That explains why you were always walking into things.”

Jason shrugged. “Zombies have bad pathfinding.”

They kept bantering until they reached the movie room with no awkwardness to be seen. Roy stomped on the warm fuzzies he was getting from being comfortable with Jason; it was proof their relationship hadn’t been ruined by the break up. They were just friends, even if they were flirting. It was just two guys expressing affection, not a prelude to seduction. 

“Roy!” Dick bounded over the couch to give him a hug. 

"Dick!" Roy returned the hug. "Why are you acting like I haven't seen you in awhile?"

"That was Roy-the-dad," Dick explained.

"I'm always Roy-the-dad."

"You know what I mean." Dick finally let go. "So what do you want to watch?"

"Nothing with singing. Or talking animals." 

"Got it."

The movie room was not the theatre style seating Roy had been expecting. There was still an enormous screen but the seating was a leather couch arranged in a broad arc. It was framed by side tables and a shelf along the back. There was a bar along the far wall with stools in front. It had an impressive array of bottles on a set of shelves behind the bar. The room was brightly lit with lights set into the ceiling and reflecting off cream walls. The floor was golden hardwood mostly covered by rugs. 

Dick flipped back over the couch and pulled out a tablet from the side table. 

"You're really letting him pick?" Jason asked.

Roy shrugged. "As long as it's not Disney, I'm good."

"Damn it!" Dick groaned. He tapped on the tablet with a little more force.

"You're going to regret it," Jason said.

"I'm just happy to hang out with a room full of adults."

"Oh good, I'm not late," Tim said from behind Roy.

Roy turned around and stepped to the side to face Tim and get out of his way. He dropped the case of soda. Tim was wearing nothing but a tiny of black pair boxer briefs covered in red superman symbols. They were so tight that Roy could say with certainty that Tim was circumcised. Roy tore his eyes away from the underwear but got entranced by the rest of Tim's body. He knew Tim had to be in great shape to be a vigilante but to be unexpectedly confronted with all those muscles on a delicate frame was mesmerizing. 

"Eyes up," Tim said. 

Roy snapped his gaze to Tim's face. "Sorry." His face had to be redder than Jason's helmet. 

"I'm sorry," Tim said, waving off Roy's apology. "I should have asked if we were going to get dressed."

"You walk around like this all the time?" 

Tim shrugged. "It's relaxing."

"Go get dressed, Timmy," Jason interjected, "before Roy's eyes pop out."

Roy discretely elbowed Jason. He made himself turn away from Tim. Jason would give him hell if he got hard looking at Tim's ass. He took a seat on the couch and casually pulled up a foot to rest on his knee, just in case. 

"What are you thinking Dick?" Roy asked, trying not to think about Tim's near nudity.

"How's The Mummy sound? We could do both of them." 

"Still got that thing for Brendan Fraser, huh?" Roy said.

"Dick," Jason said warningly.

"I know, I know," Dick said, raising his hands. "I'm not going to say anything other than: yes, I still have the Brendan Fraser thing." 

Roy eyed both of them suspiciously. "Should we wait for Tim? I don't know how far he has to walk in this pile to find actual clothes."

"He should have some stashed nearby but I'll ask him." Dick pulled out his phone.

"I'm not going to ask why you guys have clothes stashed around." Roy also got his phone out and checked to see if Damian or Lian had sent him any messages. They hadn't but since Jason had also taken out his phone, he checked a few of his feeds to kill time. 

“What are we watching?” 

Damn ninja Robins, they were soundless. Roy turned to see what Tim had changed into. It was not much better than his underwear. First, because he clearly was going commando under the sweat pants. Second, because his Superboy t-shirt was cropped short and tight enough he might as well not have been wearing a shirt. Third, but most important, his sweatpants had little Red Arrow symbols all over it. Roy was torn between appreciating that Tim’s cock was, at that very moment, rubbing up against his symbol and wanting to tear that symbol off Tim’s body. It was a reminder of a period in his life he didn’t like very much. He still had a very vivid memory of what Tim was hiding under his clothes. The sly little grin on Tim’s face told him it was all deliberate. 

“We’re watching both The Mummy movies,” Jason announced, putting away his phone. 

Roy found his voice. “Brought to you by Dick’s undying crush on Brenden Fraser.”

"I fully support and encourage Dick's crush," Tim said. He sprawled on the couch as if inviting Roy to crawl over into his arms.

Roy scrambled for the remote control before his base impulses made him do something he couldn't take back. 

"You okay there, Roy?" Dick asked, he'd settled on the couch on the other side of Roy although he left a good space between them.

"I'm just peachy," Roy lied. 

Dick just smirked at him while Roy finally got the remote pointed the right way and turned the TV on. It was not either The Mummy or a menu of some kind. It was porn. The first view is of two cocks sliding into another guy's ass. Roy stared at the obscene view of the cocks rubbing up against each other as they forced their way inside the stretched-out hole. He barely had time to register the moaning and wordless curses before he frantically hit the power button on the remote to turn the TV off.

"Uh, sorry about that," Roy said, blushing again.

"Totally my fault," Jason said. "I must have left that on. But if you need to take a moment, the bathroom is just around the corner."

"Fuck you," Roy said but not harshly. "I just haven't gotten laid in forever."

Dick is suddenly plastered against his side. "That's awful," he purred. 

"I'm pretty sure we can do something about that," Jason said from behind Roy. 

He knows that tone. Jason was planning on seducing him. All three of them were planning on seducing him. He might not be a bat-trained detective but he wasn't completely oblivious.

"Uh, aren't you guys moving a little quickly?" he said."Usually, there's dinner and a movie first."

"I'm impatient," Tim said. He crawled over to Roy. "I think we can skip dinner and the movie and head straight to the bedroom."

Roy's mouth is dry. "Since when do you do anything straight?" He smiled unevenly. "I need a drink." He stood, and headed towards the bar. 

"Sure," Tim said. He followed Roy. "I'm sure we have whatever you want."

Roy was about to turn for the pack of soda he'd brought but he noticed that the bottles behind the bar weren't liquors and spirits but flavoured syrup. He blinked and searched the bar. There wasn't any alcohol at the back. Just a ridiculous variety of soda, fruit juice and flavouring to make any drink he could think of. Had they really done all this for him? He was pretty sure anyone else they'd have over would expect a less virgin set up. He sat heavily on one of the stools.

"I'll just have a coke," he said. 

Tim poured him one with practiced ease. "Too strong?" he wasn't talking about the drink.

"Maybe," Roy temporized. "I hadn't really admitted to myself you guys were together and then you're pulling out the stops."

"The porn was a bit much," Tim admitted. "Do you just want to watch the movie?"

"What are my options?" Roy asked, recovered from the shock and unable to keep his interest safely banked. 

Tim had that same smile again. "We could watch the movie. Or you could join us in the bedroom. I'm still considering what's going to happen when we get there."

His tone made Roy shiver. It was clear Tim would take charge of whatever happened. He hadn’t done anything like that since Jade. That had been... extreme. She hadn’t crossed any lines but she made a point of pushing his limits. Good thing being an assassin didn’t mean she lacked common decency or Roy would be a laughing stock. He wasn’t ashamed of anything he’d done. They’d just been exploiting quirks in his base code but not everyone saw it that way. Never mind that his kinks were tame compared to some of what Jade had suggested trying. 

“I don’t like going into things blind,” Roy said after taking a long swallow of his coke. 

“I can promise that whatever you want to do, we’ll take care of you.” 

“And if I want to be in charge?” 

Tim’s smile developed a commanding edge. “You’re a switch but not that much of a switch.”

And fuck if he didn’t feel that in his toes. Tim knew it too, the bastard. 

“I want to get my hands on you,” Roy confessed. It was easier to admit than how much of him wanted to kneel at Tim’s feet. He took another drink. 

“I’ll take that into consideration.” Tim leaned forward on the bar. “Dick and Jason are itching to get their hands on you.” He gestured across the room to where the others were watching with obvious desire. “So we’re going to head towards the bedroom. If you haven’t joined us in five minutes, we’ll come back and watch the movie. If you want to do more after that, you’ll have to tell us.”

Roy watched Tim leave and didn’t worry about hiding his erection. It would be bliss to bury his face in the ass covered but not concealed by those ridiculous sweatpants. Tim might be a dom but he’d still take cock like a champ. The other two followed him out, though they both looked back to make promises with their eyes. Dick’s look was almost the same as those years ago hook ups but Jason wasn’t nearly confrontational as he’d been before. He wasn’t challenging Roy, more like making an offer. Like he just wanted to be good to Roy. It was the same offer Tim had made but with completely opposite energy. 

He was on his feet and heading for the door before he realized he’d made a decision. Tim had been so damn beautiful. Jason and Dick had been bright spots in his mostly shitty life. All three of them gift-wrapped was more than he could resist. He left the movie room and guessed the bedroom was not in the direction he’d come. He tried to figure out some properly responsible thing to say before intruding on what seemed to be an established trio but the words were beyond him. Fuck it, he’d never been good with words. He’d give Tim what he wanted and let them talk it out after. 

The bedroom door was open. Roy quelled his nerves just the same as he would before a fight and stepped through. All three were sitting on the bed in their underwear. Tim wore the same pair as before. Jason wore Nightwing boxers and Dick wore Red Hood briefs. Their hair was mussed, their cheeks flushed, and they were all hard. They looked at him like raptors instead of songbirds. 

Roy swallowed and pulled off his shirt. They didn’t move. He unsnapped his jeans and let them fall to the floor. His underwear was not enticing, just blue boxer briefs that went down to mid-thigh. Well, if they wanted sexy, they should have given him some warning first. Though he wasn’t so modest to pretend he needed fancy underwear to be sexy. Not when he was hard enough to pound nails. 

“Take off your socks,” Tim said. “And fold your clothes.” 

The snap of command was enough to make Roy set aside any fantasy of ravishing Tim tonight. He could feel the tension relax as his base code recognized that Tim was there to take control and take care of him. He bent down to remove his socks without fanfare. He folded up his jeans and Henley to leave them in a pile next to the door. After he straightened, he caught Tim’s gaze and nodded. 

“Are you okay to do what you’re told?” Tim asked. 

“Yes, Tim,” Roy said.

“Are you okay with fucking?”

“Yes, Tim.”

“That’s all we’re going to do tonight, no toys, nothing elaborate, just fucking. Are you okay with that?”

“Yes, Tim.”

“Any limits?” 

The question caught Roy a little off guard. Jade hadn’t asked that. She just pushed him until he used a safe word. It made for some unpleasant scenes. There were definitely things he didn’t miss about those days. 

“I don’t do daddy play or slurs,” Roy answered. “I don’t think anything else will come up.

“We don’t do ‘master.’ Now, hands against the wall, legs shoulder width apart,” Tim ordered. “Eyes forward.”

Roy complied with deliberate motions. The plaster of the walls was cool beneath his palms. The carpet was plush and seemed to support his bare feet. The air was warm enough he would have been too hot in his clothes. He wanted to close his eyes and focus on the itch in his back that told him he was being stared at. He couldn’t stop himself from clenching the muscles in his back and ass. Why didn’t they say something?

There was a rustling of blankets. They must be getting up from the bed. Roy braced himself for them to touch him. Would they be gentle or just grab and take? He didn't know which one he wanted more. He took a deep breath. He just had to trust Tim could read him well enough to give him what he wanted. Even when he didn't know himself what he wanted.

"Look at him," Dick whispered. "He's just as hot as I remember."

"I never understood why you gave him up," Jason said.

"We were stupid kids."

"Really stupid."

"Hush." 

That was Tim. It was probably his hand that ran down Roy's side. Another hand grabbed his hip before slipping into his underwear and grabbing his cock.

"Shit, I don't think he's ever been this hard," Dick said by his ear.

"I think he's too worked up," Tim said. "Dick, take his underwear off. Jason, suck him off."

God, that was almost enough to make him come right there. He barely had time to process more than Tim's tone before Dick pulled down his boxer-briefs and Jason was taking Roy's cock into his mouth. Roy couldn’t keep himself from thrusting but Jason took it without hesitation. Jason had definitely had more of a gag reflex the last time they traded blow jobs. Roy moaned and for a long moment completely forgot he had an audience. 

“Dick,” Tim said, startling Roy into losing his rhythm. “Lick Roy open for me. Give him something else to think about beside wearing Jay out.” 

Dick gripped Roy’s hips with bruising force. Long, dexterous fingers pulled his cheeks apart even as Jason made up for Roy’s immobility by swallowing Roy’s cock until nose met pubic hair. Roy could hardly catch his breath before Dick’s tongue attacked his hole. He yelled and trembled. His legs nearly buckled and his arms shook so badly that he almost collapsed on top of Jason. Then Tim grabbed the nape of his neck and wrapped an arm around his chest. 

“Just hold on,” Tim whispered. “Give Dick a chance to work you open and then you can come. Can you do that for me?” 

With tears in his eyes, Roy nodded. He couldn’t speak except for curses. He let Tim hold him up while Dick’s tongue massaged his hole open and Jason sucked his soul out through his cock. It was too much. He teetered between coming and overstimulation. Jason and Dick had to be giving each other signals because when he was about to shoot down Jason’s throat, Jason would back off and jerk him off for a bit while Dick went to town. When the press of Dick’s tongue inside him was enough to make him come whether or not Jason was blowing him or jerking him off, Dick would pull away and Jason would suck him so hard that the pleasure was too intense to come. 

Relief came when Tim let go of his neck and dropped that hand to Roy’s ass. He pressed two slick fingers into Roy who nearly wept to have something firmer than a tongue press into him. Dick had let go of his hips so Roy rocked back against the fingers, his cock slipping out of Jason’s mouth. 

“Greedy,” Tim chided him. “But I think you’re ready. You can come now.”

Roy wasted no time. He fucked himself on Tim’s fingers whose hand stayed rock steady despite the awkward angle. Jason caught the rhythm and his cock was once again in that warm heat. This time there was no shift of sensation as his orgasm crested. His hole spasmed around Tim’s fingers. Jason didn’t let up. It was like he sucked every pulse of cum out of Roy’s cock. Roy threw his head back but was too tense to scream his pleasure to the world. It felt so good he thought his bones would break with the strain of feeling it. He wanted to keep coming into Jason’s mouth forever. He wanted it to stop before something gave out.

After, he stood only with the help of Dick and Tim beside him. Jason stood in front him, pulling his arms away from the walls. He kissed Roy, his lips and tongue bitter, and the world paused again. 

“I’m sorry, Jay,” Roy whispered. “I never should have left.”

“It’s okay.” Jason nuzzled against Roy’s cheek. “You’re here now.” 

The four of them waited, supporting and being supported by Roy until the moment passed. Jason stole another kiss and then ducked under Roy’s arm to disappear out of his field of view. Roy was again leaning against the wall though Dick and Tim still braved him on either side. 

“Fuck Tim,” Roy rasped. “How are you not dead?” 

“It’s a Robin thing. And I don’t indulge myself very often.”

Dick snorted. “We indulge you plenty. You should also indulge yourself more.”

“That’s the plan,” Tim said. 

“I’m a treat for you?” Roy asked. 

“Other way around. You were looking at me like I was a snack.”

“You were almost naked!”

“It worked out.” Tim’s voice became commanding again. “Now here’s what’s going to happen. If you want to take charge, just step away from the wall. We won’t hold it against you. You can pound Jason into the mattress. But if you want us to take care of you, let us take you apart, just stay where you are like a good boy." 

Roy tensed, pressing his palms against the wall so he could push off. Just thinking about having Jason beneath him made his cock show signs of life. But he sagged against the wall. He’s not strong enough to refuse Tim’s offer. 

Tim instantly moved behind him, kissing the back of Roy’s neck. He wrapped one arm around Roy’s chest. His other hand is guiding his cock and he pushed into Roy with impossible gentleness. 

“It’s okay,” Tim whispered between kisses, “we’ve got you.”

Even a tongue as talented as Dick’s couldn’t ease the way for unlubricated cock. It burned a little but Roy bore down and accepted the slight pain. 

“Fuck, Tim,” he said, leaning on the wall for support. 

“If you think you’re full now, just wait for Jason,” Tim said.

Roy decided not to worry about the future. Tim’s cock was definitely enough for him right now. Maybe it was the lack of lube or just it had been too long but he felt stretched to his limits already. Tim had been slow and gentle but now Roy had his whole cock in him and his legs shook with the strain. 

“C’mon, Tim. Start the show already,” Dick called out from behind him. 

Roy risked a glance over his back. Dick was sitting naked on the bed with Jason’s head in his lap. Jason was nuzzling Dick’s cock while Dick stroked Jason’s hair. 

“Eyes front,” Tim snapped and slapped Roy on the ass. 

“Yes, sir. Sorry, sir.” Roy wasn’t sure where that came from but there were worse choices. 

“Don’t make me tell you again.” Tim’s voice gentled. “Tell us if it gets too much, we can be a lot.”

“I can take it,” Roy said, hoping the false bravado wasn’t too obvious. 

“I know,” Tim patted his flank, “but there’s no point hurting yourself the first time out.”

First time?! Roy didn’t have time to process that before Tim started moving behind him. The drag of his cock inside Roy pulled out a moan that ended in a gasp when Tim forcefully pushed back in. He set up a pounding rhythm that left Roy breathless. 

“That’s better,” Dick said. 

Roy’s cock had finally decided to show an interest in the proceedings as Roy loosened up. He was starting to lose track of his surroundings as his attention focused on the cock in his ass. Tim continued to kiss and bite at the back of his neck; the arm around his chest was an iron band but Roy barely felt it over the pull and slide of Tim’s cock. He whined and fought the urge to wrap a hand around his erection. Tim hadn’t said so, but Roy was pretty sure jerking himself off was against the rules. 

Fortunately for Roy’s endurance, Tim seemed to be going for intensity rather than time. It wasn’t long before Tim’s rhythm faltered and he stopped and started, walking the line of overstimulation as he neared his climax. Roy clenched around Tim’s cock as best he could.

“Give it to me,” he begged. “I need it.” Speaking it made it true as Roy felt himself wind up in anticipation. 

“I give,” Tim ground out between pants, “the orders.” He grabbed Roy’s hips, his fingers not quite long enough to match the bruises Dick had left. 

“Please,” was all Roy could manage. 

Tim went quiet as he came, even holding his breath despite frantically pounding into Roy. He pressed his face against Roy’s back and there was only the  _ slap-slap-slap _ of his hips against Roy. He stilled, going almost liquid against Roy. The tension ebbed out of Roy’s body as well. It was a release almost like an orgasm. His cock was still hard and twitched with pleasure. 

“No sleeping on the Roytoy,” Dick said. His voice sounded closer; he must have gotten up from the bed. 

“I’m just enjoying the moment,” Tim muttered. He kissed the back of Roy’s neck and pulled out. 

“I’ve got you,” Jason said.

The bed creaked but Roy didn’t turn to look. He would be obedient. He stared at the wall and waited. 

Dick pulled his chin around so they could kiss. It was soft and shy and reminded Roy of when they were younger. He couldn’t believe Dick could still kiss like that. He sighed and let Dick wrap his arms around him. All the while he wondered how Tim kissed. He would have to find out how to ask. Later perhaps, when everyone had had their turn. With that thought, Roy broke the kiss. He wanted to be full again. 

“Please,” he whispered. “Please, Dick.” 

He didn’t have to wait long. Dick must have gotten some lube while Roy was lost in getting fucked because his cock was slick and pushed easily into Roy. It wasn’t as much of a stretch as Tim’s cock and the lube let it slide in without resistance. It was pure bliss. Roy groaned and hung his head. 

Dick laughed and slapped his ass. “You’re going to be so good, aren’t you?” he said. He began to fuck Roy at a gentle and easy pace. 

“I’m always good,” Roy said. He took a moment to get a feel for the rhythm and then moved to match Dick. 

“That’s a lie,” Jason called from the bed. “Put him in his place!”

Roy flushed as Jason’s comment brought home he had an audience. That he had one when Tim had gone to town on him. It distracted him from the building pleasure. 

“Go easy on him,” Tim chimed in. “He needs a break before Jason wrecks him.”

“Yeah, I’m a delicate flower, remember?” Roy said, not sure what he wanted Dick to do. It was very soothing just to rock back and forth with Dick inside him. 

“I don’t think so,” Dick said. “I think you can take anything we throw at you.”

“He can!” That was Jason. 

Roy shifted his weight to his left arm so he could give Jason the finger with his right. Dick smacked his ass again. Then Dick grabbed Roy’s right arm and pulled it behind his back. He shoved and Roy pressed up against the wall. Dick put his other arm against Roy’s neck. It was a basic pin but none of the counters Roy had learned included having a cock in his ass. Not that he wanted to break Dick’s hold. 

“Oh fuck,” was all Roy had time to say before Dick started jackhammering into him. Then all he had voice for was moaning.

“Jesus, Dickie, that’s rough,” Jason’s voice seemed distant, unimportant.

“Please don’t break my new toy,” Tim added. “I’d like to play with him again.” 

“Like you aren’t both jerking off to this.” Dick didn’t even sound winded. 

Roy’s toes curled at the image of Jason and Tim avidly watching him get fucked. Pleasure licked up his spine as he felt the burn of humiliation in his cheeks. He could hear Jade’s voice telling him how quickly his supposed friends realized he was just a fuck toy. They were already calling him that. It was obvious they’d seduced him just to have a hole to fuck. 

The lube was starting to wear off under Dick’s assault. Roy’s hole was starting to sting. Part of him wanted to tell Dick to slow down or use more lube but most of him just wanted to hold on until Dick came in him. Until Dick gave him what he deserved. 

“Please,” Roy said again. “Please come. I’ll be good. Just come before I do.”

Dick laughed and let go of Roy’s arm to grab Roy’s cock. Roy cried out and his whole body seized up in pleasure. 

“Oh shit,” Dick said and came. 

His first spurt was inside Roy but Dick pulled out and jacked himself off for the rest. Hot come splattered all over Roy’s ass. He whined at the loss and the waste. His own cock twitched and tried to come but it wasn’t enough. He pressed his forehead against the wall and concentrated on not crying out in frustration. 

“Aw, you got him all messy,” Jason drawled. “Now I’m going to get your come all over me.” 

“Not if you clean it up,” Dick shot back. He stepped away from Roy.

“You made the mess; you clean him up!” 

Roy tried to ignore the argument as he clung to the wall for support. Dick’s come itched as it dried or ran down his leg. His cock was so hard it hurt and the smooth plaster gave no relief. His ass still stung and he desperately wanted to crawl into bed. He thought long and hard about how to ask Jason to take him to bed without sounding utterly pathetic. 

“Jason,” Tim interrupted his fugue with an exasperated voice, “if you want to fuck Roy, you can clean him off.” 

The first hint of Jason’s presence being Roy was Jason’s tongue on the back of his thigh. It made slow and methodical sweeps up towards the crease between Roy’s thigh and ass. Then Jason switched to the other thigh. Roy leaned against the wall and breathed. Jason’s tongue didn’t tickle like he was expecting. He wanted it to dip between his cheeks and like him open like Dick had. Even after he’d been fucked twice, he could still feel Dick’s tongue pushing into his ass. Jason reached the small of Roy’s back and pulled away. Roy arched his back shamelessly but Jason didn’t get the hint. 

“Can I turn him around?” Jason asked. 

Roy held his breath. 

“Sure, but turn him back to the wall when you’re done,” Tim replied. 

Jason spun Roy around by the shoulders. It was silly to feel shy after he’d been fucked within an inch of his life but Roy still had to resist the urge to cover himself. Not like anyone could see much anyway Jason was too close and he blocked Dick and Tim’s view. Roy still felt vulnerable. Jason just brushed his cheek with a thumb and then kissed him. 

It wasn’t like the kiss before. That had been apology and forgiveness. This kiss was hard and thorough, a declaration of unspoken feelings. It shoved Roy against the wall and threatened to steal the last strength of his knees. Jason pressed against him, kissing Roy with his whole body. Roy tried to touch Jason everywhere, his hands frantic to express himself. Just kissing back doesn’t seem like enough. He managed to slip a hand between them and grab hold of Jason’s cock. Jason’s keen is almost deafening. 

“None of that,” Tim said from the bed. He had Dick in his lap now. “Jason comes in you or not at all.”

Roy pulled his hand away. Jason broke off the kiss and clamped onto Roy’s neck. Roy grabbed his head and pulled Jason’s mouth to somewhere below his neck line. He did not want to explain hickeys to anyone. Jason bit him in retaliation. Roy reached down and smacked Jason on the ass. He didn’t miss how Jason stiffened in response. Kinky, right. 

“Jason, you’re supposed to be showing Roy a good time,” Tim said laconically. 

“Roy chose to get fucked,” Dick added. “If you’re good, you can ask him to play with you later.”

Jason’s sigh seemed to start somewhere around his toes. He leaned in and said in a quiet voice, “We should talk later.” 

“Got it,” Roy said just as quietly. He turned to face the wall again. “I’m ready when you are.”

Jason's cock wasn't as thick as Tim's. It slid in easily and Roy sighed in relief. He'd missed being full while Jason played with him. It seemed to take forever for Jason to fully seat himself in Roy. It always had, Jason was long and liked to ease into his partners. Jason didn't stop pushing once he was balls deep in Roy. He pushed Roy up against the wall like Dick had. It wasn't forceful but like he was trying to get as close to Roy as possible. Roy's cock pressed painfully against the wall. Jason was a solid form along his back, from his thighs to his shoulders. 

It wasn't often that Roy felt small but with Jason's cock in his ass and his bulk pinning him into the wall, he forgot he was a big man. He hunched his shoulders and tried to fit himself against Jason, letting himself completely disappear into his ex's silhouette. Maybe if they'd fucked like this, they wouldn't be exes. It had been all quick fucks and getting off. That's what they'd thought they'd wanted but it hadn't been enough.

"I'm sorry," Jason said. 

"Later, you said," Roy replied.

"I know, but I missed this."

"We didn't do this before."

Roy felt Jason smile against his neck. "I know."

"Come on, Jason," Tim called out. "Less feelings, more fucking."

"We want our show!" Dick agreed.

"Fuck off," Jason shot back. 

He still rolled his hips, pulling his cock almost all the way out before easing it back in. Then he did it again and again. Roy gasped for breath as he was emptied and filled again. Jason didn't pause or hesitate or stop to rest. He was relentless and unyielding.

"I thought I was doing the right thing," Jason said, "when I left." He sounded unaffected by the physical activity though his voice was low and intense. 

"I know," Roy said between panting breaths. "I should have fought harder for you to stay."

"I won't leave again. If you stay, I'll be here."

Roy wanted to promise to stay but he knew better than to say such things in the middle of a scene. No matter how seductive the idea of being with the ex-Robins seemed. He couldn't think clearly while Jason pressed him against the wall.

"Roy?"

"I've learned not to make promises while getting fucked," Roy said. 

Jason snorted. "I remember Venice, too."

"That was Kori's fault as much as mine." 

"Sure it was."

"Shut up and get off." 

It was supposed to be a hint to kick things up a little. Jason didn't change his pace. Each thrust felt like it was filling every available space inside Roy. Like there was nowhere Jason wasn't touching. He was even breathing in time with Jason. The full body press and deep fucking gave Jason total control over his body. Roy pressed his face against the wall to hide his tears.

"God, Jason, please come," Roy moaned. 

"Not yet," Jason said. "I'm not done with you."

"What are you doing with me?" 

"Giving you what you need." 

Roy couldn't wrap his head around what Jason meant. He was fucked with machine-like regularity. Between Jason's cock inside him and Jason's bulk pressing him into the wall with even pressure, his mind starts to drift. He almost laughed when he recognized a developing meditative state. He'd never thought of using sex to achieve stillness. He let himself go like he was lining up for a particularly tricky shot. There was only him, his arrow, and his target; there was only Jason, his cock, and Roy. His muscles relaxed until only Jason was holding him up.

"It's okay," Jason murmured. "I've got you." 

Roy had no choice but to believe him. Dick or Tim said something but Roy only noted it and put it out of his mind. He couldn't pay attention to anything but the pressure of Jason against his back and Jason's cock moving in and out of him. His own thoughts drifted in and out of his mind, noted without registering them. His cock softened as he became detached from his own arousal. 

"You're so good," Jason said.

"So you can come in me?" Roy wondered. "I'd like it if you came."

"Of course, babe," Jason said. "Anything you want."

Jason's rhythm shifted. It lost that machine-like regularity. Roy noted the change but didn't let himself engage with it. There was just sensation without perception. He was a receptacle for Jason, his own needs not intruding on his awareness. It was soothing on a level Roy hadn't been aware of. It wasn't subspace, not like Jade had put him in. It was more profound than the partial trance he used for archery. Jason came, panting in his ear and with jerky thrusts. Roy sighed again.

"Hey," Jason said. "You still with us?"

"Yeah," Roy replied. "Did you do that on purpose?"

"A little. I thought you might like it." Jason pulled out with a squelching noise. 

"It was good. Easier to come out of than dropping."

"That's good because we're not done with you," Tim said from behind him. 

"I'm not sure how much more I can take," Roy confessed.

"Don't worry, I just want you to come on my cock," Tim reassured him.

"Bring him over here, Jay," Dick said.

Jason picked Roy up in a bridal carry and easily carried him to the bed.

"Damn, Jay, I'm surprised you can walk," Roy commented.

"I'm pretty sure you can't," Jason said. "Dick and Tim have been working on my post-fucking mobility."

"Lucky me."

"You got us, of course you are."

Tim was lying on his back in the middle of the bed. He was hard again. Roy had no problem figuring out what he was supposed to do after Jason deposited him next to Tim. It was no trouble to roll over and get himself positioned on top of Tim, with Tim's cock resting against his hole.

"You ready to come?" Tim asked.

"You bet." Just seeing Tim ready to give him a ride was enough to turn him on again. 

He lowered himself onto Tim's cock. It was nice to be stretched again. Tim wrapped a hand around him. Roy moaned. 

"I still want to come again," Tim said casually, "So you have some work to do." He began to leisurely jerk Roy off.

"Fuck."

Roy flexed his thighs to bounce himself on Tim's cock. It was so different from being fucked against the wall. Tim's cock reached deeper, though not as deep as Jason. The burn of his muscles also added spice. He clenched around Tim, trying to hurry his climax. Roy had been ready to come since Dick had fucked him. Now that he finally had a hand on his cock, he didn't want to wait.

"Ah, Roy, fuck," Tim groaned. "You're even better like this."

"Damn straight," Roy shot back.

Dick stifled a laugh. "No one's straight here." He was lounging with Jason at the head of the bed, perfectly positioned to watch Roy ride Tim.

"C'mon Tim," Roy cajoled. "Give me what I need." He put his hands on Tim, tweaking Tim's nipples and running his hands down Tim's side. 

"Impatient," Tim chided.

"I've been very good all night," Roy claimed. "So please give me your come."

"Mouthy." It seemed like Tim was only capable of one word at a time.

Roy bared his teeth at Tim and tried to ignore the building pleasure in his cock. He wasn't going to fail now. He was going to get Tim to come, if he had to personally milk it out of Tim's cock. He picked up the pace, leaning forward to support himself on his arms while he fucked himself. Tim's cock still felt good sliding in and out of him, despite the rough treatment he'd been through. He had to close his eyes to keep himself from coming while watching the rising arousal on Tim's face. 

He missed watching Tim come. Roy's first clue was Tim's cry of ecstasy. He didn't let up nor did Tim stop jerking him off. Roy's climax quickly followed. He had to stop moving. He couldn't feel anything but Tim's hand on his cock and his hole clenching around Tim's cock. He cursed and swore as all the tension of being fucked four times spurted out of him. He collapsed on top of Tim, finally breaking Tim's grip on his cock just before he became too sensitive. He rolled over and lay next to Tim. 

Jason grabbed his shoulders and pulled him up to the head of the bed while Dick did the same for Tim. 

"C'mon, you two," Dick said gently, "no lying around down there." 

Roy was tucked in-between Jason and Tim. He was still fuzzy from his climax but he relaxed against the two ex-Robins. Dick was on Tim's other side.

"I should go soon," Roy began.

"Hush," Tim said. He cuddled against Roy, tucking his head under Roy's chin and pushing his body up against Jason. "Mandatory cuddle time." 

"I should get back to Lian," Roy tried again.

"I told Damian not to expect you home until tomorrow," Dick said around a yawn. "So don't worry."

"When did you—" Roy cut himself off. "You set this all up when Tim went to change."

"Timmy's a genius," Jason said from behind him. "Once he saw you checking him out, he had your number."

"I've been set up," Roy mumbled. "You're all out to get me."

"Actually, we got you." Tim said. "I hope you don't mind."

Roy took a moment to reflect. He'd never tried a relationship with more than one person. Even Jason and Kori had been more sequential than at the same time. He wasn't sure he was up to it, not while raising Lian. 

"Hey, hey," Jason said, probably in response to Roy tensing up. "We're not going to impose on you. If you just want to play with us every so often, that's fine. If you want something more involved that's fine, too. We can talk it out."

Roy snorted. "They're a good influence on you." 

"You can't get what you need if you don't ask for it."

"Since when have any of us asked for what we needed?" Roy said. "We're all a pack of martyrs."

"That's one reason I made this space for us," Tim said. "So we have somewhere we can ask for what we need. Away from the rest of our lives."

"That's my baby bird," Dick said. "Buying a sex mansion instead of going to therapy."

"Therapy can happen, too," Tim objected. 

Roy was skeptical. "Can we talk about this in the morning? I'm too fucked out for reasonable conversation."

"Good idea," Tim said. 

He wrapped his arms around Roy and held him close. Roy hugged Tim back. It would have to be enough for now.

**Author's Note:**

> I do have plans for more kink with Roy and friends in this spin-off but I'll leave this complete until I am blessed with the focus to write it. 
> 
> (and if I get a few more WIPs done)


End file.
